Sam,Rest In Peace
by NothingnessAlchemist
Summary: Just a version of Sam's funeral with an OC. I fixed up the story a little so it is hopefully better. Basically the same,minor details only were changed. Oneshot. COMPLETE


**Just a random change to all my stories. This one is a bit different. More serious. Set at Sam's funeral. A bit different than Rachel Caine's.**

**Chapter 1**

It was a sad time. Sam's funeral was heart breaking. So many vampires and humans all united in one room for an hour or so to mourn the loss of a brave vampire and a loyal wonderful friend. There were many that would have had to stand,there were so many people,but many left after coming to view and talk to the family. But there were still many left. Most sat toward the middle of the room or the front. But there was one particular teenager that sat on the very last pew,on the end of the pew.

She had her elbow rested on the armrest;her fingers curled into a fist and her fist pressed to her mouth. She had watched as Claire and her friends had come in,she had seen them,but never realy knew them. Sam,she did. He was her friend. Then she thought,_Is. He is my friend. _

She had on a black shirt that read,_I Love Vampires,_in deep dull red; a shirt Sam had bought her for christmas only 2 years before. She had black hair and green eyes.

Around her neck was a black leather necklace with a pair of metal fangs attached. The leather was faded in some places and looked worn because she wore it everyday.

The preacher began the service and the teenager sat there the whole time and didn't move,save breathing and blinking,and didn't seem like she was listening. But she was. She heard every word.

When the preacher dismissed them and people began filing out,she remained seated. She waited until there were no more than 20 people in there-including Amelie and her guards and Oliver and Myrnin. She only knew one of them though. She stood up and walked down the aisle to the coffin. She took a deep breath before peering inside.

There was Sam. There was her friend. Paler than normal. It seemed so wierd,but reassuring to talk to him-even though he was dead-but she still did,"Hey Sam,"she whispered,too low for anyone,save a vampire,to hear,"You need to tan a bit. Get some sun,eh? Finally get your ass kicked by some old guy?" She joked quietly and sadly,breaking only a sad smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I'm gonna miss you. You're my best friend,Sam. Morganville won't be the same. I love you,man. Goodbye." And there were tears in her eyes,on the brink of pouring over the edge when she gently knuckle touched him in coffin,the way they used to. But she blinked them back. Taking one last long look to remember the way he looked,she turned and walked back down the aisle.

She didn't even notice Amelie was staring at her. Or Myrnin or Oliver. She just walked down the aisle and past the pews. Then the small 5 foot empty space to the door. She grabbed the fake gold door handle and hesitated. Her friend,her best friend was lying in a coffin behind her. And this time,he was really dead. She took another deep breath,this one to stabilize her,and turned the handle and pushed the heavy wooden door open.

Sunlight streamed in. But before she could step outside,a cold hand grasped her shoulder and pulled her back inside a foot or two. She turned around and saw Amelie. Because she was friends-best friends-with Sam,he had told her of Amelie. And his description had been quite accurate. But still,Amelie did not know her.

Amelie removed her hand and the girl shut the door, then turned back to Amelie. "I hear you knew my..You knew Sam quite well." Amelie declared.

"Yeah. We were best friends." The girl smiled warmly at the memory. Amelie nodded and said,"I am Amelie. You would be?" "You can call me Jade. I know who you are,by the way. He always talked about you. He truly loved you,Amelie. Never doubt that. Goodbye." Jade answered with a warm,sympathetic,yet sad smile. Amelie did not try and stop the girl from leaving. She simply turned and went back to her pew up front and sat down. Myrnin,Oliver,and the guards had not moved this whole time. Oliver stayed in his place beside Amelie,Myrnin beside him and the guards in the pew behind them.

Myrnin,Oliver and Amelie had spread out on the pew so they weren't so close to one another. But now when Amelie sat down,she noticided Oliver was closer than before,but only vaguely. She was thinking of her dear Samuel. And without her noticing,a small silver tear escaped down her cheek. Only when she felt it run down her cheeck did the dam finally break allowing all her sorrow to come pouring out. She didn't care that her enemy and friend were beside her watching. She didn't care her guards were all here to witness.

She only cared about one thing,and he was gone.

**So what do you guys think? This was a very sincere chapter. Basically the whole story will be like this. I hope I got everyone down. If not,please tell me so. I really don't know where I am going with this,so please give me some ideas. Thanks,**

**-NothingnessAlchemist.**


End file.
